


[Vid] Einstein on the Beach

by giandujakiss



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Einstein on the Beach (For an Eggman) by Counting Crows<br/> Summary: Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.<br/> Length: 3:40</p>
<p> Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1698303.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/943618.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Einstein on the Beach

**Password to view:** haroldcrow


End file.
